


Author Statement

by Fabrisse



Series: Rebuilding the Table [31]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Author Commentary, Explanations, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No story here.  This is exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Author Statement

Hi --

First of all, don't panic. _Rebuilding the Table_ is going to continue.

I have made a decision that **Family & Friends** will be the last one chronologically. Once it's complete, they'll be approximately five years on from the end of the movie. It feels like a good place to leave them. _[Well, that didn't last long. **Progress** will probably be a continuing sequel with chapters added as new ideas come. I don't think there'll be anything beyond that, but never say never.]_

This doesn't mean there won't be more stories. I just posted one; I have two others on my hard-drive. I've also been reviewing comments and noticing when people requested another perspective on an event or fill-ins between the stories as they currently stand. I plan to work with those, too. And there's always the chance that I'm inspired by something to write Daisy in Sixth Form or Eggsy deciding to go to university once she's in secondary or... 

But for right now, I'm leaving them at a good place with a solid family around them.

Please feel free to add suggestions/requests for stories in this 'verse or the Other Ranks series (Yes, I need to get back to Myfanwy, too.).

Also, in a month or so, I should be starting a new series (fingers tightly crossed) about the history of Kingsman from its inception to Hamish McKnight becoming Merlin. 

I hope no one minds my using this format.

Fabrisse

PS -- Would anyone be interested in podcasts? I'll need help getting started if anyone cares to volunteer to teach me.


End file.
